Everybody Loves An Angel
by brindis
Summary: Alfred F. Jones sudenly find himself with the powers of Britannia Angel! What will happen when the only way to change him back is to 'steal his angelic innocence' UsUk Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Uhm this is for the kink meme… just the prologue for now… I don't even know why I'm posting this?

It's pretty shitty and there's not gonna be any smexing till the last few chapters. If that's what you're looking for, don't bother reading this… So yeah. T for language at the moment, but it will be M… eventually…

-----

Alfred inhaled deeply, ready to give this last call everything he had. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" He shouted. No answer.

A few loud smacks to the door. Still, no answer.

"Open the god damn door and hand over my god damn pay check, you prissy old bastard!" Alfred demanded, a deep frown etched onto his face. Perhaps that was not the best of ideas, considering this Englishman was the one who provided all of Alfred's income. However, he wouldn't be getting any money if that old grouch didn't get his ass out there!

Forgetting to pay your employees once? No big deal. Twice? Pushing it a just a tiny bit. Three times? Uh, hell no buddy! People have needs. Financial needs. Financial needs that require _your_ money at the end of every month.

Alfred took a second deep breath, trying to regain his composure. So far, that plan wasn't going so well. He grabbed the knob, giving it a good jerk, only to find the door swing open. Great. All that hard work and the door had been left open. Curiously, he took a step inside.

Alfred took it upon himself to do a bit of "exploring" around the house. And the only thing he managed to gather was that for an old geezer, Kirkland sure knew how to live! A theater room and an indoor swimming pool complete with hot tub? This guy was loaded! Yet he couldn't give out a few measly pay checks each month? Well, that's rich people for you.

"Mr. Kirkland? MR. KIRKLAND?!" Alfred called, picking a random hallway. All the lights were off. This was going to take a while…

xxxxx

After traveling the dozens of hallways, Alfred stumbled upon a door at the end of the final corridor. It was opened just a crack, revealing a light at the top of a narrow staircase. "There you are, you cheeky bastard. Thought you could fool me, did you?!" He snorted, swinging the door open and stomping up the stairs. "But you can't fool Alfred F. Jones! And that's a lesson you're about to learn the hard way…. THERE YOU ARE... not…" He muttered, smacking his forehead in frustration. The room was empty. What a real big shocker right there.

The attic had an eerie aura about it. Two hanging lanterns gave the room a dimly lit glow, yet somehow the light added to the haunting atmosphere. To Alfred, the room resembled something straight out of a Harry Potter book. A large assortment of cloaks had been left out, strewn across the dusty floor. Joining the cloaks on the floor were about half a dozen or so trunks, all locked up and sealed tight.

"What a strange little British man…" Alfred muttered aloud. Every sound he made was magnified by the otherwise silent room.

Despite all the bizarre instruments and peculiar smell, the thing that intrigued Alfred the most was a small safe that had been left open just a crack. Perhaps the Brit kept his money in a safe? Pssh. How old school was that? Oh well. Kirkland's loss.

Alfred knelt down onto the floor, opening the safe cautiously. The thing was old and rusty, and for the most part as if it were on the verge of falling to pieces. However, there was no cash in the safe; just a star on a stick and an old piece of paper.

"What the fuck is this?" He chuckled, picking up the scrap of paper. "'DO NOT TOUCH? Property of Arthur Kirkland?'" He read aloud, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. This guy sure is a creep." He muttered to himself, grabbing the stick and looking it over.

"It looks like a wand! This guy sure has some weird hobbies…" He snickered, giving the wand a flick. Without warning, a spark shot from the tip, and flew rapidly around the room, bouncing off walls and knocking over some of the bizarre instruments on the selves, until it hit Alfred square in the chest. There was a bright light, and then everything went white.

xxxxx

"Ughh… fuck…" Alfred muttered, sitting up slowly. A shiver went through his find as he felt the wind blow in from the open window. "Damn… it's fucking cold… Wait. Jacket. Where's my jacket?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. Looking down, he realized why he was so cold. His uniform was gone and he was left in what resembled a toga tied around the waist with a length of rope.

"Wha… what the fuck?" He cried, scrambling to his feet. Okay… something had seriously gone wrong. What time was it? Where were his clothes? How did he get in the toga? So many questions were buzzing through his head. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a demanding scream.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOUSE?!" Alfred recognized the voice of none other than Arthur Kirkland, and he could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Without warning, the door swung open, and his boss burst through the door. "J- Jones? Is that- what in the hell…? What happened to you?" He asked, eyes darting around the room. Finally, they lay on the wand and the open safe that lay on the floor.

"Oh no…"

-----

TOLD YOU IT WAS SHIT…

Beware typos. It's like zero fucking degrees here and I can barely type…

Review plz? I'd love to hear suggestions or ideas for later chapters! Oh yeah! The prompt!

"One day, America somehow gets England's Brittania Angel powers and America becomes the American Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Finally. I've been writing like, a notebook page of this everyday at school for a while now.  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CLOSE PEOPLE CAME TO READING THIS.  
I had it stolen from my hand, I had people reading over my shoulder… good lord people are very nosy!  
So here it is. Beware… it kinda sucks since I had to be careful, writing it at school and what not.

-----

"…YOU! You limey bastard! What the hell did your wand thingy do to me?!" Alfred cried. However, Arthur did not reply immediately. His attention was not fixed on Alfred's face, but between his legs. The American's face erupted in a bright blush. "You pervert! Why the fuck are you looking there of all places?!" He demanded, scrambling to his feet and pulling the hem of the skirt down.

"You aren't wearing any underwear…." Arthur grumbled awkwardly, face going beet red. Although Alfred was currently struggling to cover lower regions, Arthur continued to stare.

Alfred blushed, shifting awkwardly with embarrassment. "Oh… well, still… stop it…." He muttered.

It was silent for a minute, both men looking away from each other. Neither one wanted to break the silence.

"So… you're… kinda big, right?" Arthur chuckled nervously.

"Fag." Alfred hissed. "Now quit thinking about my dick and tell me how to get myself back into my regular clothes!" He continued to spit with rage.

"I was not thinking about your dick!" Arthur denied with humiliation. In truth, he had been. It was rather large… it would feel great in his… Wait. What was he thinking? The man was one of his employees! A _male _employee at that!

"That's not the point! Drop the cock talk and CHANGE ME BACK!" Alfred emphasized the last three words, face scrunching up with anger.

Arthur snorted in reply, folding his arms. "It's not that simple, you see. Do you even know what's happened to you?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I've been… transformed into… something… really girly." Alfred muttered, frowning. "Look, Kirkland, I don't know what you've done to me. But if you don't fix me this instant, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands."

Arthur laughed. "Something girly? Can't you see you've been turned into an angel? The wand… the halo… the dress? To be specific, you managed to steal my Britannia Angel powers. So you've basically become… like… a Yankee Angel." Arthur snickered, tapping his foot in an uneven rhythm.

"Britannia Angel powers…? You honestly think you have angel powers? Dude- you really are a fag. Get over yourself." Alfred retorted.

Arthur blinked, staring intently at the fuming American. "You're honestly going to insult the only one who has a chance of getting you back to normal? When I hired you, I assumed you had more common sense than that. But if you want to be stuck in that dress forever, be my guest."

Alfred scoffed, sitting down on an old table covered in a dusty cloth. "If you have noticed by my wonderfully fancy getup, I'm probably not the brightest when it comes to common sense. If you haven't noticed, then you must not have much sense either," he hissed, crossing his exposed legs, which were now covered in a layer of Goosebumps.

"Insulting the man you pays you? Jones- you must be even dumber than you look." Arthur sneered, leaning casually against the wall.

"You hardly pay me at all! Why do you think I was here in the first place? I was looking for my money," Alfred muttered under his breath.

"That's not the point. You're being quite the little bastard, despite the fact that I and I alone know how to change you back." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "You a virgin, Jones?" he asked, not even a hint of humor in his green eyes.

Alfred raised a brow, looking away. "Why do you care? Just drop it, ya cocksucker, and fix me." Alfred ordered rather rudely.

"It matters. Are you?"

Alfred swallowed a lump and his throat, and nodded slowly. "…yeah…." He admitted grudgingly.

"Good. That makes matters easier on me. To get back to normal, you first must lose your angelic innocence." Arthur explained coolly. Alfred stared in confusion.

"I have to what?"

"You have to get laid, Jones." Arthur added simply, a twisted grin on his face.

"Oh. Well cool! I'll just pick some hot girl off the street and…" He stopped when Arthur started to shake his head. "What?"

"Not exactly like that. You can't fuck anyone. You have to BE fucked." Arthur chuckled, pretending to admire his fingernails while on the inside, he was laughing like a sadist.

Alfred's mouth fell open, and he stared at the Brit with a horrified countenance. "Like…. by… a guy?" He asked hoarsely, voice rising in pitch with every word. When Arthur nodded, Alfred shook his head wildly. "I'M. NOT. GAY!" He spat, thrusting his nose into the air. "I don't know what sick fantasy world you live in, what with your angels and whatever else you can come up with, but I am NOT losing my virginity to a guy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes once more. "You're lucky you _are _a virgin. Otherwise I'd be forced to kill you and rip my powers right out of your soul when it starts to ascend or, most likely _descend _in your case. Now. Not gay, you say?"

And suddenly, Arthur was on him. At first, Alfred struggled to break free, but eventually gave up. Despite the older man's small frame, he had a very firm grip.

Being so close to another person…. it'd never even occurred to Alfred that it was even possible. It felt beyond amazing; teeth clashing and tongues tangoing and _oh boy… _Was that a hand on his ass? Somehow, he didn't care at this point.

After what felt like a century, Arthur pulled away, a translucent strand of spit left connecting their swollen lips. Arthur licked his in a seductive manner. Alfred panted heavily, and noticed he was on his feet. When did he stand up? He didn't care. He just wanted more.

"Not gay, huh?" Arthur smirked suddenly, leaning in close again to lick the saliva dribbling from the corner of Alfred's mouth. "I beg to differ." Alfred's face burned red, and he took it upon himself to shove the other man away.

"W- whatever. Just leave me alone. You just caught me off guard, is all. As for now, I think I'll keep your powers. You say I'm an angel right? What kind of powers do I have?"

"Well, you can fly… and turn people into babies… and a bunch of other stuff."

Alfred had failed to catch anything after 'you can fly.' He hadn't even noticed the two feathery wings that had sprouted from between his shoulder blades. Leaping in the air, he miraculously found that he didn't go down. "Well, see ya, limey." Alfred chirped cheerfully, taking off out the open attic window.

-----

…I don't like this chapter. At all. I tried to make it even slightly humorous and failed.  
So whatever. I hope you guys manage to enjoy this.  
Feel free to review with comments and suggestions!  
Or just to correct typos. Which there are probably alot of.


End file.
